If I fell
by ClubhouseFire
Summary: Hermione has always been skittish and afraid of commitment. A certain Bulgarian Quidditch player makes it his duty to change her mind and show her that she doesn't have to be scared. V/HG and slight H/G terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... if I did things would be _very _different

**Warning:** Rating may go up in later chapters.

Hermione shifted on the couch so that she was lying on her back with her legs hanging over the arm. Summer break had only started three days ago and she'd already finished far more then half of her homework. "It's going to be a long, boring summer." She mumbled under her breath as she stared at the ceiling. Her parents were flying to Greece for the summer and Hermione felt obligated to give them some time away from home and by themselves. Time without having to worry about both what was going on in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world.

She was expecting an owl from Ginny to invite her over or hang out but the letter had yet to arrive leaving Hermione bored and lazy. Slowly she dragged herself to her feet and shuffled into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the table going through a check list. Hermione bent over and pulled out the freezer section of the fridge digging around for the orange sherbet that she and her father favored. "Hun, how much ice cream are you planning to eat this summer?" Her mom asked barely glancing from her paper. "A whole lot." Hermione replied grabbing a spoon and pulling the lid off.

"Dear," Her mom turned around in her chair to look at her. "I'm not so sure I like the idea of you staying here all summer by yourself." Hermione sighed and pulled herself onto the counter. "Mom, I'm eighteen going into my final year of school and I'm also a witch. What could possibly happen that I wouldn't be able to deal with?" She asked sticking the spoon in her mouth. "You certainly get _that _from your father. Won't you be lonely dear?"

"I can always just stay at Ginny's... Once the renovations have finished, that is."

"I guess… but, I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid, and besides the renovations could take all summer." Hermione laughed. "Don't worry so much mom; everything will be done by magic so I'd be very surprised if it took longer then a month. Besides if there is a problem, which there won't be, I'll owl you."

At that second a light tapping on the kitchen window interrupted the conversation. A small tawny owl sat on the window sill; Hermione slid off the counter and opened it so she could receive the letter. The bird flew down to the table and stuck out his leg. Hermione undid the string and removed the letter. On the front in Ginny's handwriting was.

_Hermione Granger_

She opened the letter eagerly. "I told you mom," She said. "Nothing to worry about."

'_Moine,_

_Sorry the owl's late… it's a bit chaotic here (understatement of the year) and I couldn't catch Pig. There's this Quidditch convention tomorrow (all the big players will be there!) and I managed to get a hold_ _of two tickets and since I don't want any of my dumb brothers to come I'm bringing you, (whether you like it or not!) So pack a bag and you can stay at my place for the next few days. Send the owl back; don't bother about responding and just floo over when you're ready._

_Love, Gin _

_xoxoxo_

Hermione handed the letter to her mom. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked as she watched her mom read the letter. "No, just behave yourself and try to stay out of trouble." Hermione smiled and dashed off to her room to pack. Time alone with Ginny was always well spent since it was so rare to have. When her bag was full of all the necessities she made her way back to the kitchen. "I'll probably be back before you go. If not I'll send my goodbyes with Pig." She said giving her mom a hug. "Bye!" She was at the fireplace before her mother could respond.

Following the usual routines that floo involved she stepped into an eerily quiet Weasley living room. "Where is every one?" She asked looking around before making her way up to Ginny's room. Opening the door she spotted Ginny lying on her bed leafing through a magazine.

"Hey, Gin, where is every one?" She asked dropping her bag on the ground. Ginny rolled over and smiled. "Well let's see… Bill and Charlie are hardly ever here, Percy's working, Dad's working, Fred and George are working and Ron's with them and mum's in the garden." Hermione laughed and shook her head. "It's so quiet here when everyone's gone; I'm not used to it. I thought you said it was chaotic?" Ginny shrugged and smiled. "I got used to it the second all the shouting stopped. And as for the chaos… I sent the letter during the 'morning rush'."

After spending a few hours talking Ginny sighed and looked at her friend. "It's hard to believe that this is going to be your last year… Do you know what you want to do when you finish school?" Hermione smiled and gave an answer she knew would make her friend laugh. "More school!" After it died down she finished her sentence. "Seriously, I'm considering medi-witch or possibly going into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Medi-training requires extra classes from a specialized school. What about you, Gin?"

"I'm going to marry a rich Quidditch player and live as a stay at home mom!" Ginny said with a mock-serious face. Hermione burst out laughing. "That's right Gin, aim high." She did know that Ginny actually meant she didn't know what she wanted to do but it was fun to laugh at her love of boys, especially ones who played Quidditch.

"Girls!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. "Dinner is ready!" At those words both Ginny and Hermione sprung to their feet and rushed downstairs eager to eat as much of Mrs. Weasley's delicious home cooking as they could.

"So from what I've heard you two girls are off to some Quidditch convention tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the girls sat down. "Not just _any_ convention, mum! Everyone who's anyone will be there!" Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Is that so?" She said putting another helping of mashed potatoes on Hermione's plate.

"Yes! Tons of teams will be there plus you've got all the really famous players!" Hermione just smiled at the look of excitement on her best friends face. "Like, that Krum player that Ron was always going on about?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Oh, I bet." Ginny said nodding her head. "Him and the rest of the Vrasta Vultures! How could they not? They _are _the best team in all of Quidditch right now! Plus not only that but all of the Kenmare Kestrels too! Oh… Barry Ryan is so dreamy." Hermione giggled at her friend's unabashed display of affection.

As dinner finished Hermione began to notice the glint in Ginny's eye and out of nowhere decided to address the situation. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, I have absolutely no idea what is going on in your head right now but I can tell you the answer is no." Hermione knew from past experience never to trust Ginny when she got that look in her eyes, it was frightening how much she resembled Fred and George when she did it. "I didn't say anything!" The red-head defended herself bringing her hands up in a show of surrender.

"Well, it's getting late girls." Mrs. Weasley interrupted as they carried the dishes to the kitchen. "Since it's such a big day tomorrow why don't you get some rest?" Both Ginny and Hermione easily caved in and made there way upstairs to Ginny's room.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Hermione asked crawling into the bed and tugging the blankets up to her nose. "Five thirty." Ginny replied as if it were as normal as saying 'Hi'. "Five thirty?! Ginny! You never said anything about getting up so early!" Hermione exclaimed sitting up abruptly.

"Well we want to get a good space for our tent, right?" Ginny said refusing to back away meekly from the angry (and growing angrier) Hermione. "Tent!? How long, exactly, are we staying at this Quidditch convention?" She said turning to her friend with murder in her eyes. "As long as it runs, a week. Don't look so upset, it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

For a few moments, Hermione considered throttling her best friend, but Ginny was quite good at knocking Hermione's bossy, know-it-all tendencies down to size. "You're right, I'm sorry." Hermione said with difficulty after a while, when she had succeeded in calming down. "I didn't pack enough clothes for that long." Hermione said quietly after the room had stilled. "It's okay, I'll bring extra." Ginny yawned before falling asleep.

Both girls woke up at four and got dressed slowly, trying not to fall asleep again. Ginny took a large trunk and put what Hermione had brought inside and then began to riffle through her drawers for other things for her. "I'm going to go wash my face and stuff." Hermione said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." As she left the room due to its very dark nature she failed to see the evil grin spreading across Ginny's face. "Okay."

After a delicious breakfast of fried ham, eggs, melon and toast with jam the two girls grabbed their things and headed out. "Won't this be fun?!" Ginny said enthusiastically, (the coffee had obviously kicked in.) "Oh, yes." Hermione said with only the slightest hint of sarcasm. "So much fun." Ginny pouted.

"Don't be like that! Maybe there's an old friend there you can get in touch with…?" From the tone of her voice Hermione knew exactly what Ginny meant and glared at her. "You know if you keep doing that you're going to get wrinkles." Ginny pointed out unhelpfully. "Ginny I'm eighteen and I need to focus on my s-"

"Exactly," Ginny interrupted. "You're a brilliant eighteen year old which who is ahead of everyone in your year… and you need to live a little." Ginny was quiet for a while as she led her friend over the grounds. "What if he isn't interested anymore?" Ginny said, breaking the silence, her voice growing more dramatic as she carried on, Hermione rolled her eyes in response. "What if he has a girlfriend already? Or worse! If he doesn't remember you at all?!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He's not and never was interested, he doesn't have a girlfriend and he does remember me. We've stayed in touch."

Ginny's face looked as though she was about to explode, her whole body seemed to shake with suppressed… something. "Are you kidding me? The guy was practically in love with you! He followed you around like a puppy! Remember the second task? You've been keeping in touch with him, and you're acting like this is no big deal! The guy is the best seeker of our time! And you keeping in touch with him isn't worth mentioning to your best friend at least once!?" Hermione took the opportunity of Ginny drawing breath to intervene. "It isn't a big deal Gin, relax. We're friends, and that's all, end of story."

"NO!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs and flung her arms outwards causing birds in nearby trees to fly off and scatter. "It is not 'end of story'. It's a big deal. Are guys sensitive? No. Do guys care how we feel? No. Do guys bother 'keeping in touch' with a girl if the don't think they can get something out of it? I don't think so!" Hermione slapped her face with her hand and shook her head. "Ginny, Viktor is different."

"Aha!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're on first-name basis _and_ you admit that he's different. The guy has a major crush on you and you're in denial."

"No, Ginny. I'm not."

Yes, you are."

"No," Hermione paused realizing how childish it was for her to argue with her friend like that. "Look, Gin. It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing is going to happen between us." Ginny very obviously rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said in a tone that clearly meant 'you're full of shit'.

Hermione's legs were starting to feel like lead, and she knew, knowing Ginny, they'd have plenty more to walk when they got wherever they were going. "Are we there yet?" Hermione asked figuring the answer would be no. "Yup," Ginny replied. "Just up that hill there; our portkey should be up there." Hermione smiled and with a burst of energy raced her friend to the top where they found what looked like a rusty, old umbrella.

"How long do we have to wait?" Hermione asked wonder what time it activated. "Three, two, one!" Hermione grabbed hold and only barely caught sight of Ginny following suit before she squeezed her eyes shut so as not to be sick. "Come on, let's go." She heard Ginny say as the dizzy sensation finally faded. She stood and opened her eyes, the grounds already seemed fairly crowded and the sun was hardly up yet. Ginny had just finished handing over their tickets and getting directions to their campsite.

"It's not to far from here actually." Ginny said smiling as she reached Hermione. "Good, I'm exhausted."

"Well when we set up the tent you can have a nap." Ginny said as she showed her friend through the already crowded campgrounds. "At least until lunch." Hermione sat down on the grass and yawned. "Okay, I'll set up the tent." She heard Ginny mumble and when she looked up there was a small tent there that hadn't been there before. "At least I'll have a place to read." Hermione sighed as she followed Ginny into the tent.

The inside of the tent was beautiful, or at least large. The central area had a few chairs and behind that was a small kitchen and dinning are and on either side two rooms with a bed in each. Hermione lugged her suitcase into the room on the right and flopped down on the bed. She could hear Ginny rummaging in her suitcase as she fell asleep.

When she woke up it took her a moment to clear her vision and when she did she noticed Ginny sitting in one of the chairs and eating a sandwich. She had changed her clothes from jeans and an old sweater to a cute, pale green sundress that fell just above her knees and was strapless, leaving her vibrant red hair to fall around her shoulders. She was wearing heeled sandals which looked as though they would make the small girl about as tall as Hermione.

"Why did you change your clothes?" Hermione asked walking over to the counter and picking up the sandwich Ginny had left for her. "Because I want to look cute, and so should you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is there any point in arguing with you?" She asked, even though she knew exactly what the answer was. "Nope." Ginny replied predictably. "So go change! Hurry up, I want to go mingle." Hermione laughed humorlessly as she made her way back to her room.

Unzipping her suitcase she was amazed at all the junk Ginny had packed in. She pulled out a red and white dress; it had very dainty straps and cute ribbons that lined the neck-line and hem. The dress itself was white with small red polka-dots. She quickly changed out of her clothes and slid into it. After running a brush through her hair she slipped on a pair of red flats and walked back into the sitting area.

"I actually don't mind this dress." She told Ginny as the other girl stood up. "I know," Ginny smiled. "It looks good on you too." Before Hermione could say anything else Ginny grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door. "Come on, let's go!"

The bright sun was very warm and there was very little breeze so Hermione felt surprisingly comfortable as Ginny pulled her through the horde of people mulling about the campsite. "I hope you know where you're going, Gin." Hermione said looking around seeing no one she recognized as a Quidditch player, (unsurprisingly). "Of course I do, you just follow the crowd!" Hermione sighed and shook her head she had a feeling Ginny would be the death of her.

"Oh my god." Ginny breathed as the tents disappeared. "What?" Hermione asked trying to spot what Ginny was so enthusiastic about. "It's Barry Ryan!" Ginny squealed and pointed, Hermione looked and sure enough there was someone tall and good looking wearing the Irish National Team uniform; just the kind of guy Ginny would like. "I'll be right back!" Ginny said as she gazed dreamily at him. "If not, I'll meet you in the dinner tent at six." Ginny then shot off leaving a very bewildered Hermione all by herself surrounded by fanatics of a sport she knew little of.

"Wait, Gin!" Hermione called helplessly as she was engulfed by a small crowed of people. "Oh, bloody hell!" She muttered as one of them bumped into her. "Sorry." She said worming her way out of the crowd. She looked around aimlessly for the tent ground before she began to walk in what she was pretty sure was its direction.

She had a few books she'd brought for light reading and she could finish up some of her homework while she waited for Ginny to return. As she reached the tent she made her way to her bag and pulled out a book 'The Art of Alchemy'. When she sat down to read it she paused thinking how this week wouldn't be much different then her summer. It would be long, boring, and lonely.

She figured Ginny would usually be off in the crowd making eyes at famous Quidditch players and she, Hermione, would probably be better off in the tent. At least that way she wouldn't get lost. It wasn't even Ginny's fault, the red-head was dating the famous Harry Potter, but couldn't be blamed for fawning over Quidditch stars.

Then again, after about a few hours alone in a tent with nothing much to do Hermione decided she'd rather follow Ginny around. She stood up and pushed the flap of the tent back, she stood for a moment, blinking in the bright sunlight. As her surroundings became evident she couldn't help be amazed at how busy it still was. She'd never assumed the convention would be as big as it was. It seemed even larger than the World Cup had been in her fourth year. And before long, she was lost.

Hermione wandered nervously through dwindling crowd while her mind raced franticly. This was exactly what she'd been worried about! Ginny had run off and left her alone in a huge place full of people she didn't know. Great. Just as she rounded a corner of tents (that were much larger then the one she and Ginny were staying in) she bumped into someone very tall.

As she stood back up and dusted her self off she apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry," She began and didn't quite know how to continue. "Don't vorry about it." The accent was familiar, the voice was familiar and then it clicked. "Viktor!"

There we go, love it? Hate it? Review! Because more reviews faster updates!

I really do love this pairing and I don't think there's enough out there for them!


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out this chapter has been sitting on my computer for some time, I could have sworn I had put it up but I guess I didn't. I know! I'm a horrible person and I'm sure most of you have given up on me at this point, please believe me that I am so sorry.

I am very thankful to those that reviewed and every one who shares my love for this perfect pairing. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

_The accent was familiar, the voice was familiar and then it clicked. "Viktor!" _Hermione exclaimed looking up into those dark eyes she'd so missed. He hadn't changed much since she'd last seen him, tall and muscular with shortly cropped hair and 5 o'clock shadow. She was only slightly surprised to see him, as it was so busy, still it was a Quidditch convention after all, and Ginny had made it very clear he was the best seeker around.

Judging by the look on his face however, it was quite a surprise for him to see her. He just stared at her for a moment, looking shocked. "Hermione?" He pronounced it slowly to make sure he got it right. "Vhat are you doing here?" Viktor asked putting his hands on her arms, as if she might turn into mist at any second. "Well, it's a long story really…" Hermione said a slight blush creeping onto the Gryffindor's face.

"My parents are away for the summer and my friend Ginny, you remember her, right? Bright red hair? She was at the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom. Anyways she had tickets for this and wanted to bring me but she didn't tell me it was going to be an entire week long. In the end she managed to badger me into it because I have nothing else to do and-" Hermione realized she was babbling about nothing but couldn't stop the stream of pointless explanations spewing from her mouth.

The usually somber Bulgarians face broke into a smile. "You do not haff to explain," He said. "I am just very… surprised to see you here. It is a good surprise, yes?" Viktor asked although he didn't wait for her to respond. "Vhere is the girl you say is Ginny?"

"I, uh… I'm not exactly sure… She ran off after mentioning Barry Ryan, but that was ages ago, really."

"You come vith me, yes?" Viktor asked, a hopeful expression on his face, it was only now that Hermione realized they were still standing in the middle of a very crowded area, and people were staring. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked quietly, praying she didn't sound rude; she just didn't want him to get into any trouble on her behalf. "No, and if I did you vould still accompany me."

A little voice in her head, (that sounded strangely like Ginny) was egging her on. "Er… Alright then." Hermione said not missing the smile on his face as he held out his arm for her. She took it and stared determinedly in front of her, she didn't want to see the people looking at her. After all, Viktor was just her friend and she shuddered at what The Prophet would do to their being in such close proximity. It had been rather slow for them and they would've jumped eagerly at something even as trivial as this.

After a while of winding through the camp ground crowd, a task made difficult by the fact Viktor had to stop to sign autographs, Hermione managed to get a few words in. "Viktor, where are we going?" She asked pulling her eyes away from an area in the distance where she could see people flying, a demonstration, she guessed.

"Ve are looking for your friend, correct? Or for my team, as I am not sure vhere they are now." Hermione voiced a soft "Oh." Before Viktor continued. "I am sorry that ve cannot talk more freely, I feel it vould be… unvise in this setting." Hermione smiled, She wasn't sure Viktor had ever spoken freely to her in words, but his letters had always been long and carefully written. "I agree," Hermione said before her eyes widened.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed pointing into the sky at a slowing streak of pale green and vibrant red. "She's flying in a dress!" How on Earth Ginny had even managed to be flying in the first place was completely beyond Hermione, but in a dress? It was official now. Her friend was insane.

"She is very good." Viktor said as Ginny took off again doing a few loops in the air. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be amazed at the display the petite girl was putting on or furious at her for having disappeared in the first place, and she ended up in a strange state of both.

With a slight jerk Hermione was pulling Viktor in the direction of her flying friend. Luckily Viktor seemed to think better of saying anything to stop the fuming girl dragging him through the crowd, with such a look on her face that no one tried to get his attention. In her rush to reach her friend she missed the small smile on his face.

As they came upon the fenced off area Ginny landed and, with a huge smile on her face, waved at Hermione happily. Seemingly unaware of the rather peeved state of her best friend. "Hermione," Viktor leaned over slightly to whisper into Hermione's ear. "My team is here and they vill be doing this demonstration next, you vill vait for me, yes?"

"Sure." Hermione glowered hardly listening to what he'd said in the first place. Only after Ginny was headed to Hermione did he slip away to his team. "Hermione!" Ginny called, her face alight. "They want to sign me!" This statement took Hermione completely off guard. "What?"

"The Holly Head Harpies! They want to sign me as seeker but they can't because I'm too young!"

"That's great Ginny." Hermione smiled, the anger fading at the look on Ginny's face. "Really great."

"By the way, were you just with Viktor Krum?" Hermione sighed, purely exasperated. "Yes Gin, but we're only friends, you know that."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes," Hermione began scrambling for something sufficient enough to change the topic. "Where's Harry anyways? I'm surprised you didn't take him." Hermione didn't add that he'd probably appreciate it more than her in the first place. "He's coming." Ginny responded with a wave of her hand. "The Ministry wanted to talk to him, you know the drill."

"I wonder why he didn't let me know about it."

"Hermione, can we talk about this later? Like when we're back in the tent or something, because it's very hard to watch this with you constantly talking." Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny was definitely a Weasley.

Turning her gaze to the sky Hermione tried to pick out Viktor, she couldn't. The whole team was moving so quickly that she couldn't distinguish any of them, there was no doubt that Ginny could but Hermione wasn't as well acquainted with Quidditch as her friend was.

As the zooming figures on broomsticks slowed slightly Hermione saw the one highest in the air to be Viktor, but her thoughts were quickly drowned out by vicious clapping and Ginny's shouting, which clearly belonged to someone four times her size. Flinching away slightly Hermione let out a strangled laugh, somewhere between fright at the uproar she hadn't been expecting and the insane noise issuing from her friend's mouth.

"That was amazing! Did you see Ivonov?" Ginny said when the noise had died down and the scarlet clad figures had dismounted their brooms. "No." Hermione answered truthfully. "But I'm sure he was."

"Hey! Look, Viktor's headed this way." Hermione gave Ginny a pointed look trying to press the fact that she should shut up.

"Hermione," Viktor said, his voice low to keep the jostling crowd from hearing him. "Ve cannot talk here, too busy. Vhere is your tent?" Hermione opened her mouth to reply but found she had no clue where it was and promptly closed it. "Section D number forty-seven." Ginny said, a wide smile on her face, Hermione narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. "Thank you." Viktor replied curtly before turning his attention back to Hermione. "I vill see you tonight, yes? After dark, vhere I vill not be seen."

"Oh, alright then." Hermione smiled nervously as he bowed slightly and disappeared back to his team.

Turning to Ginny, the grin on her face clearly evident, it was quite disturbing actually. "Shut up Ginny. Whatever you were going to say, I don't want to hear it."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything. I was just going to keep smiling at you."

"What? Like that? Looks like more of a grimace to me."

"Call it what you will, doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

Hermione sighed and looked at her wristwatch. "Let's get some dinner, I'm starving." She said standing on her toes to try and see over the crowd to where the food might be. "I think we should eat at the tent tonight." Ginny told her grabbing Hermione's wrist to pull her through the crowd. "Why?"

"Well, I'm expecting Harry soon and you can't eat with the Quidditch players, so I honestly see no point."

"Of course you don't." Hermione sighed as Ginny ploughed her way through vast numbers of people.

It hadn't struck Hermione how far she had walked until they were just entering the camping grounds. Her feet were a little bit sore but with a quick glance at Ginny's shoes she shuddered slightly at how bad Ginny's must have been; running around from place to place all day.

"Here we are!" Ginny smiled pushing back the tent flap so she and Hermione could go inside. "I'll start dinner now because I'm hungry to." The younger girl crossed to the kitchen and with a few flicks and movements of her wand carrots, potatoes, onions and beef were being chopped by knives. "Alright." Hermione responded absentmindedly as she headed to her side of the room.

Digging around in her trunk for something warmer Hermione changed into a pair of jeans and a pale blue jumper. She pulled on a pair of socks and the trainers she'd originally been wearing. She felt much more in her element now, she felt like she could handle things. Grabbing a thick, leather bound book she headed back into the main room of the tent and sat down.

A large pot had replaced the vegetables and meat and Ginny was just adding some basil when a tall, bespectacled man with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar entered the tent. "Hi Harry!" Ginny said making a wooden spoon stir the contents of the pot with her wand. Crossing the room quickly Harry kissed his girlfriend before Hermione could get a word in. "Not in front of me please!" She said pulling the book up to cover her face relieved to have interrupted before things could go the way they were headed.

"Well, hello to you too Hermione." Harry smiled.

* * *

So, it probably wasn't worth the wait, (I won't point out how long it's been or I may be killed) but I promise to make it up to you all in future chapters, please review and tell me what you think! Your reviews are what inspire me to keep working on the story and I ADORE reading them.

Much love, CHF


End file.
